


The Tenth Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [10]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, blush of life, sexy sexy stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: The stresses of the oncoming Kindred war in L.A. are getting to be too much for Annabelle, so she and Jasper have a "brainless" night to distract themselves for a little while.SPOILERS for the end of Campaign 1, the one-shots, and up to an including Episode 4 of Season 2. This fic is part of an AU series where Jasper has been feeding from Annabelle and they now have a Blood Bond and a slow burn romantic relationship. This was written before the author saw Episode 6 of Season 2. It’s obviously worth reading the rest of the "Feeds From" series before this part.





	The Tenth Time

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this particular fic came from me reading an early draft of black_milk's AU fic [Hematophage.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631623) I was very tempted to write my own version. Milk and L, our fellow coterie member, **very strongly encouraged me to write it** , so here we are! Milk also helped to edit it, so thank you!
> 
> Also, if you haven't read [Hematophage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631623) yet, you _should_ , especially if you enjoy this fic.
> 
> As always, I lay no claim to owning any of the characters involved, and my eternal thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my fic.

It was early in the evening, not long after sunset, when Annabelle awoke. She felt unwell, full of anxiety. If it not for the fact that her vampire body seemed to supernaturally fall asleep at dawn regardless as to whether she wanted to or not, Annabelle felt like she wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. The past few nights had been very stressful, ever since the incident at the Grove. Annabelle was angry. Her inner and outer rebel wanted to stop sitting around and _do_ something about it, preferably something dramatic and destructive, but she had been told time and time again that the elder Kindred they were dealing with were centuries more powerful than her. It made Annabelle feel like a child, and she hated it. The Kindred political climate in California felt like a powder keg. The metaphor was particularly apt, she thought, due to the fact that fire was especially deadly to them.  
  
Well, at least Jasper's burns had finally healed. It had been a long, painful process that had made him very hungry, but eventually he had success. He had been aided with a strong smelling salve that Eva had sent over which instantly relieved the pain of the burn and seemed to speed up the overall healing. Jasper had been grateful. Annabelle thought it was very nice of Eva to do that, especially after Jasper had risked so much to help her fellow clan members. She hoped to get to know Eva a little better, but she remained mostly a mystery.  
  
Annabelle could feel Jasper laying behind her, as still and lifeless as the dead bodies they supposedly were during the day. One of his arms was draped over her side and up against her chest. Even though his new bed was almost twice the size as his old one, he still seemed to want to sleep right up close to her when they shared it. Annabelle didn't mind. He had never said it, but Annabelle could tell that he was enjoying having someone to share a bed with again after five lonely years.  
  
Annabelle didn't know if Jasper was still asleep or not, but suspected he probably was. She found his hand that was laying against where her heart would be beating if she had Blush of Life on and gently brought it up to her face. She brushed her lips against his knuckles. Jasper shifted slightly behind her, hugging her a little more closely. There was no deep intake of breath as he woke up, but the fact he moved at all was a sign to Annabelle.  
  
“Evening,” she said softly.  
  
“Hey... you okay?” he murmured in her ear. Annabelle frowned. How could he know? It must be the Blood Bond.  
  
“No, not really. I'm super angry and afraid about everything still. All these stupid Kindred politics. I wish I could just... wipe it all clean and make everyone start over again.”  
  
He snarled softly, muffled by her hair and back. “Yeah. Screw 'em,” he mumbled.  
  
“Exactly,” she squeezed his hand. “See, you get me, Jasper. You feel me.” She sighed, briefly wishing she had other Brujah to talk to, since rebellion tended to be their thing, or so she was told. She frowned, thinking of Carver and how she would feel if she ever saw him again and quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.  
  
“I sure do,” Jasper mumbled. He shifted again and nuzzled the back of her neck, around where he tended to bite her. His skin was cold and dry.  
  
Annabelle sighed. “I feel like I'm going crazy.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just... the stress and everything. If we can't do anything to fix it, then I feel like I need to... get away. Clear my head. Not think for a night.”  
  
“You want to leave?”  
  
Annabelle caught a note of worry in Jasper's voice. She rolled over to face him. He lay flat on his back and she snuggled up to his chest. “No... I don't think I should leave. I'll be needed here. You're needed here too. I just don't want to think about all this for a little while.”  
  
Jasper stroked Annabelle's back. “You and I could do something tonight then. Something... brainless.”  
  
Annabelle got an idea. “What if we went on a movie date?”  
  
Jasper frowned. “A movie date?”  
  
“Yeah! It'll be fun,” she said, warming up to the idea. “We'll go to a super quiet midnight screening of something that's about to leave theatres, so there will be no one there. You can be all stealthy and we'll sit up the back and just... have a date.” She resisted the urge to add “like a real couple” at the end. She felt like they were a couple, sure enough, but definitely one still in the “it's complicated” category.  
  
Jasper looked for a second like he was about to say no, but Annabelle gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed. “Okay. What's playing?” he asked.  
  
Annabelle wriggled temporarily out of Jasper's arms to get her phone. She returned to the bed and checked for the listings for a tiny local theatre she used to go to with Mark and Elle all the time. She read film titles out loud. Jasper shook his head for most of them.  
  
“Oh, my God... there's a re-screening of Titanic!” Annabelle giggled.  
  
“No,” Jasper said quietly. His tone was very different than his other movie denials. He sounded a lot sadder. “That was... one of Chloe's favourites.”  
  
“Oh, okay. That's okay,” Annabelle kept scrolling, trying not to think about the lyrics to 'My Heart Will Go On,' and how very tragic it was when applied to Chloe's circumstance in regards to Jasper.  
  
Eventually, they decided on a film and headed out into the cold, overcast night to walk to the discount theatre several blocks away. Annabelle bought a cheap ticket for herself while Jasper lingered invisibly behind her. The staff at the cinema looked at her oddly, wondering why someone like her was going to go see a movie on her own in the middle of the night, but none of them had the courage to ask her about it.  
  
Annabelle and Jasper sat in the dark theatre together, high up in the back row. Jasper kept his hood up, even though they were the only two in there. Annabelle rested her head against his shoulder and held his hand loosely while they watched the flickering screen. The movie was stupid, but engaging enough to keep her attention. It served its purpose of making her forget her anxieties for a little while. Occasionally, they would whisper a dry comment to each other about some plot element or foolish character decision. They both got very quiet during a scene with a sunrise in it.  
  
After the film, Annabelle held Jasper's hand as they walked back to his sanctum. They talked about the movie and compared it to others they had seen years ago. The conversation also circled around to television shows and Netflix. The night was chilly, and there was no-one around. The L.A. River had a few feet of water in it due to a recent storm, but it wasn't enough to block Jasper's door. Both of them effortlessly jumped over the water without getting their feet wet.  
  
“Another show I'd like to watch with you, when we have time, is Westworld,” Annabelle proposed as Jasper opened the hatch and they went inside. “I've heard good things, at least for the first season.”  
  
Jasper nodded. “Sure.”  
  
The air temperature was no warmer in the tunnel that lead from the river down into Jasper's inner sanctum. It made Annabelle frown. “I know we're vampires and we don't care about the cold, but remind me to get you like, a quilt or something for down here.”  
  
Jasper glanced at her with an arched eyebrow. “Why?”  
  
“To make it cosy?” Annabelle suggested.  
  
“Cosy.” He sounded doubtful.  
  
“I like to be cosy sometimes... but it's fine. It's your hole in the ground. I just thought... it might be nice,” she said, dejected.  
  
“I didn't say no,  Annabelle.”  
  
“Oh. So... yes?”  
  
“Sure, but reserve the right to say no if I don't like the pattern.”  
  
Annabelle giggled. “Alright, fine. I hope you like Sailor Moon.”  
  
Jasper groaned.  
  
Annabelle came to a halt and put out an arm to stop him as well. “Tell me you did not just groan at Sailor Moon,” she said in a low, dark tone.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I did.”  
  
Annabelle shook her head, her lips tight. “That's it, we can't be friends any more,” she stomped off, but still moving deeper into the haven rather than out of it.  
  
“Annabelle...” Jasper followed her, trying not to smile.  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“It wasn't my thing...”  
  
“First Kate Beckinsale, and now this!” Annabelle declared in mock anger.  
  
Jasper rolled his eyes. “Heaven forbid you and I have different tastes.”  
  
“I have wonderful taste, thank you very much!”  
  
Jasper put on a sudden burst of speed and caught up with her, putting his arms around her and holding her tightly from behind. She hadn't been expecting it. If her heart were beating, it would have skipped. “Yes, I know,” he snarled suggestively in her ear.  
  
Something deep inside her coiled in the memory of pleasure, but she shook him off. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”  
  
“No?” he asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He considered, running his tongue over his teeth.“Would it not even get your beautiful self into my bedroom?”  
  
She paused and glanced back at him. “You think I'm beautiful?”  
  
His fangs flashed in the dim light as he smiled. “Well, coming from a Nosferatu, you should take that with a grain of salt.”  
  
Annabelle gave him a playful glare and gently punched his shoulder, not at all hard enough to do any damage. He rubbed the spot, mock hurt. “Ow.”  
  
They eventually did retire to Jasper's bedroom. By the time they got there, Jasper seemed quiet and reflective. Annabelle set up their battery operated tea light candles around the room, but paused and poked his side. “What's up?”  
  
He took off his hood, safe in the privacy of his haven and in Annabelle's solo company. “Just thinking.”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Annabelle scolded. “We're not thinking too hard tonight. We're only doing brainless things.”  
  
“Right,” Jasper said slowly. “Well... in that case...” He gave her a dark, hungry look and took a step forwards into her personal space. “I'd like to brainlessly feed from you, if that's alright.”  
  
Annabelle gulped, feeling like he was about to get revenge on her poking fun at him in the tunnel. A smile crept onto her lips. She knew that he would be careful with her, as he always had been. He was just being playful. She found it quite sexy, despite his terrifying appearance. “Yeah? You're going to make me forget all my worries with your kiss of the vampire? Blind me with pleasure and passion?” she challenged.  
  
He smirked, showing some fang. “That's the plan. Take off your jacket and pants, turn on Blush of Life, and lay down.”  
  
Annabelle blinked and her stomach gave an excited flutter. Jasper getting dominant gave her a definite little thrill. She did as he requested, trying not to let her hands shake as she pulled off her pants and shoes. It was easy to determine where on her body he intended to bite if he wanted her to remove her pants. He had gone for her inner thigh only once before, but it had been a very extreme experience. It was definitely one she was excited to repeat.  
  
She activated Blush of Life and relaxed back onto Jasper's bed with her head on the pillows. Her heart started to race early in anticipation. She resisted the instinct to shiver, though her thighs and arms were quickly covered in goosebumps. Jasper moved to the foot of the bed and climbed onto it, crawling towards her like something predatory and inhuman. His eyes trailed down her body and he snarled quietly in approval. Annabelle gulped. It was like something out of a nightmare, the monster from under the bed come to eat her up, but at the same time, she was excited. Whatever he had planned, she trusted him a hundred percent. She especially trusted him to be able to stop if she wanted him to.  
  
Annabelle tried to playfully curl her legs up away from him but he grabbed her ankles and pulled them down. Jasper came up between her legs, placing one hand on each knee and gently but firmly pulling them apart. He settled his body down between them to prevent her from closing her legs again and examined both of her thighs, as if trying to pick which one to go for. Despite herself, Annabelle found it all to be very erotic.  
  
Jasper made his choice and leaned his face down. She could feel his hands on her legs, on the sensitive skin where her femoral veins and arteries lay just underneath. Her face felt hot and red. He had barely touched her and already she was so turned on she could barely focus. She supposed it ought to be shameful, except for a strong counter-argument in her brain that, as two consenting adults, nothing about what she and Jasper had done to each other should be shameful, even if other vampires might consider it to be so.  
  
Annabelle's thoughts were interrupted by Jasper's fangs sinking into the soft, warm, flesh of her inner left thigh. She closed her eyes in a sharp wince. As good as the pleasure always was, she had to get over the pain first. She wished that it were not so, but she didn't make the vampire rules. She relaxed as the pain eased and the good feelings took their place. She reached down and found one of Jasper's hands. Annabelle interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. His hand was deathly cold, as was his tongue and mouth on her skin. The contrast with her warm flesh from Blush of Life made her tingle.  
  
Annabelle's hips twitched, as if against her will, as the pleasure inside her rose. It was staggering how quickly her body reacted to the ecstasy of the bite. The bite itself lasted less than a minute, but it managed to do in that time what could sometimes take good hour of foreplay and other build up to achieve. Not that Annabelle was complaining, oh no. It was just a little surprising, that's all. The only downside was the hatred and hunger she felt from the Beast throughout the experience as her Vitae drained out and into Jasper's mouth.  
  
She was beginning to be able to tell Jasper's moods by how hard he bit her. When he was especially hungry, he bit her harder, or was otherwise more physically tense during the feeding. He seemed very relaxed this night, taking his time in drawing out her pleasure while simultaneously not taking too much blood. It was as if he wanted to bury himself in her and forget the rest of the world. Well, she was all for that. She could feel herself getting very moist. Annabelle's breathing hastened as she climbed ever higher towards release, but just when she thought she would crest, Jasper pulled back.  
  
Annabelle sighed and whimpered, quivering. She was disappointed, but only momentarily so. He didn't like to leave her hanging for too long when he knew she was close, and he always did know. Her blood told him. She shivered as she felt him licking her thigh, not just to close the wound, but also, it seemed, just to taste her flesh. He pulled his hand away from hers and shifted his body. At first, she thought Jasper was going to pull back and stretch out on the bed beside her, but instead, he settled down again without really moving away at all. She realised how close his face was to her sex. He must have been able to smell her. Annabelle’s face was already flushed from the emotions of the feeding, but if she could have, she would have blushed harder.  
  
“Mmm?” She enquired. “What're you...?”  
  
“I'm just... looking,” he said softly. She felt his cold hands, one on each thigh, just at the boundary where her underwear met her legs.  
  
Her head was still a little dizzy with blood loss. “Oh... okay. Um... see anything you like?”  
  
“Yes,” he whispered. She felt his fingers move, brushing very lightly over the fabric of the crotch of her panties. She twitched and gasped. Everything was very sensitive down there. “Sorry, I-” Jasper began.  
  
“No, no... mmm... it's okay. I... don't mind,” Annabelle smiled, and surprised herself by how true that statement was. Her body ached to be touched, especially down where Jasper had his new focus.  
  
Jasper smiled slowly. His hands slid slowly up over Annabelle's hip bones to the waistband of her panties. He paused and looked her in the eye. “May I? I'd like to do something to you that would _really_ be brainless,” he grinned. There was no trace of blood on his white fangs.  
  
Annabelle bit her lip, reading his mind. This was an enormous step. She had not been that exposed to him before, but her body was screaming for continued stimulation. “Okay. Just don't... bite me there. Be gentle, please?”  
  
“Deal,” he agreed softly, and hooked his fingers under her waistband to tug her underwear off. She lifted her hips to help him in a move that was almost instinctual. Short, black, trimmed pubic hair was revealed, and then the rest of her. Jasper moved back and away, stripping the underpants all the way off down her legs and over her feet. They were tossed casually to rest of the heap of fabric that was her jeans and leather jacket. Annabelle licked her lips, suddenly nervous. She wanted to close her legs, but Jasper wedged himself between them again, laying on his stomach. He was once again examining her with intensity.  
  
She was wet. Very nearly sopping. She flinched a little as the chill air of Jasper's sanctum hit her exposed, over-sensitive skin. Annabelle felt one of his fingers stroke her very gently and lightly from top down and bit back a moan. Annabelle closed her eyes. She knew she could trust him. She may as well relax into this.  
  
Jasper explored her carefully with his fingers, mindful of his sharp nails, once again taking his time. He noted what made Annabelle sigh and moan. She had incredible butterflies in her stomach, almost unable to believe this was happening. Annabelle wondered in her hazy, lustful brain fog how good he must have been at this in life. Then she felt his tongue on her and decided he must have been _very_ good at this indeed. Annabelle could not muffle the moan that escaped her lips has he licked her slowly up and down. She found herself gripping a pillow as her pleasure began to build once again.

She felt him move, and gasped faintly when he found her clit. He pressed himself against her to lick her in earnest, encouraged and spurred on by the unholy sounds of pleasure that she was making. Annabelle could feel his fangs resting against her skin on either side of her clitoris. He wasn't biting down, but she felt like the threat was still there that he could. It excited her to an incredible degree.  
  
In next to no time, she was at the edge of climax once again. Annabelle reached a hand down to touch the top of his head. She almost couldn’t believe that this was the same Kindred who could be so terrifying, even when he wasn't trying to be. Her hips moved as she reached the point of no return and she bucked against him, screaming.  
  
Jasper brought a long arm up and pressed her hips firmly back down to the mattress. His arm was as strong and firm as an iron bar. His licking did not let up. Annabelle writhed and struggled. It was too much, too intense, too good. She tried to push his head away from her body, but he was determined not to move until he was good and done.  
  
“Ahh..!” She moaned loudly. “Jas..per...sto..mmm....! Nnn…!”  
  
Just when she thought she might have to use some kind of vampiric super power against him, Jasper pulled away. Annabelle relaxed, panting like she had run a marathon. She could hear Jasper lick his lips and even she glanced down, she saw him eyeing off her inner thigh again.  
  
“Don't!” she warned.  
  
He looked up at her, mouth open, fangs ready.  
  
She glared at him sternly. _“No._ ”  
  
Jasper closed his mouth and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said. “I got a little... carried away.”  
  
“You can carry yourself up here,” Annabelle hit the pillow next to her with a fist.  
  
Jasper did as he was told, pausing only to wipe his mouth and hands. Annabelle closed her legs, still twitching and writhing a little. She rolled away from him and he snuggled up behind her with an arm around her stomach and chest, spooning like they had earlier in the night when they had awoken, but on the opposite side as before. She watched their shadows dance on the wall in the artificial candlelight.  
  
“If I had known...” Annabelle sighed.  
  
“Known what?”  
  
“That you'd be so good at that, I'd have had you down there _months_ ago.”  
  
Jasper growled as he snickered in her ear. “I've had a little practice, in my time. I thought I was rather rusty, really. It's been a while.”  
  
Annabelle laughed. “You call THAT rusty?”  
  
“Well...” he shrugged slightly, humble. “I'm sure I could do better.”  
  
Annabelle could only laugh in disbelief. “We'll see about that.”  
  
“Will we?” She could hear him smiling.  
  
“Yes. We will. What... prompted all that anyway? Not that I'm complaining, of course...”  
  
“I was... curious, and I wanted to do something nice for you, if you'd let me.”  
  
Annabelle found his hand and brought it up to her face. She brushed her lips against his cold fingers again, like she had first thing that evening. She felt him tense up, then relax slowly. Was he still so unused to gentle touches like that? Annabelle thought of how she imagined him to be, five years ago: a terrified, starving new vampire wracked with pain and loss at his sudden hideousness and at losing everything and everyone he had ever cared about, wandering aimlessly in the darkness under the city. It broke her heart. She clung to him, leaning back against him a little. She never wanted to let him go, to let him feel that alone or scared ever again. Not if she could help it.  
  
“What's wrong?” Jasper asked quietly.  
  
Annabelle remembered the Blood Bond and how strong it must be right now, him having freshly fed from her. He could feel her sadness. “Nothing, just...” she sighed, “... wishing I could go back and change things.”  
  
“Like what?” He sounded a little suspicious.  
  
“I was remembering what you told me of your... embrace?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“And I wish that... well, if I could go back in time to help you back then, I would,” she sniffled. “That's all I'll say. I don't know _how_ I could have helped you, but... I would have tried.”  
  
She felt him nuzzle the back of her neck and shoulder. He didn't say anything for a long while.  
  
“What happened to me... was horrible,” he eventually said quietly. “But... it was what it was, and it made me what I am, and although I hate it, I'm trying to do the best I can now in these circumstances.”  
  
“I know,” Annabelle said softly, still sad.  
  
“I'm very glad you've decided to spend as much time with me as you have, and that you've become my friend, and more,” he nuzzled her neck again and she could feel him smiling a little. “I have no doubt that if you could go back and save me from... what happened to me, you would. And If I could go back and destroy Nick before he had the chance to ever hurt you, I would. Carver too.”  
  
Annabelle squeezed his arm. “You're not just saying that?”  
  
“Nope. I'd rip them into itty bitty pieces.” She felt his lips on the skin of her neck.  
  
“Mmm,” Annabelle sighed. She shifted her legs back against his. She felt oddly comfortable despite being half naked. “Can I ask a weird question?” she said after another moment.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Can vampires have babies? Can they get pregnant?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Jasper chuckled. “Yes. Why? You worried about something?” His hand drifted down to her belly button, but she caught it and brought it back up again to snuggle with at her chest.  
  
“No... just thinking, you know, for my list of vampire facts.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Jasper pulled his hand free from hers again and moved it back down her abdomen with slow, deliberate determination. His long fingers reached the upper edge of her pubic hair.  
  
“Jasper?” Annabelle asked.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
His fingers crept slowly lower. “Feeling you,” he whispered. “What colour is the stop light?”  
  
They had used the red, yellow, green methods of safe words in the past. Annabelle bit her lip, confused by both his sudden eagerness to explore her body and her lack of desire to stop him. “It's green,” she said softly, shifting her legs apart slightly to permit him access.  
  
Jasper's fingers went lower into her slick, hot folds.  
  
She was moaning again within one minute, begging him not to stop after five, and screaming into a pillow within ten.  
  
Distracted as they both were, neither one of them noticed the rat hiding in the darkness under Jasper's bed.


End file.
